The Worst Thing You Could Ever Do
by My Lil' Angel
Summary: ON HIAUTS! The second worst thing you could do was fall in love with someone and not tell them. She never knew what the first worst thing you could ever do, until now. This is Lily Evan’s story about how she fell in love with James Potter.
1. Chapter One

The Worst Thing You Could Ever Do

**_Chapter One_**

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know that by now you all hate me, but you will soon love me because I have made this story better, for you and me. It seems I have gotten better at writing. I suck horribly at it, but this is just to take up my time. Yes, I have no life, but that is often what we writers say, and then like 10 years later we're all multi millionaires. Because we started a book, and everybody liked it.

**Disclaimer:** (Walks on stage) I own Harry Potter! (Dodges rotten tomatoes, and other assorted objects) So, you will bow down to me! (Someone grabs a pitchfork) Umm… I would like to say that--- AHHHH! No, put down the pitchfork (runs from mob) I don't own anything!

She couldn't ever say that she had a normal life. No, life was not as kind to Lily Evans as it was to most people. She wasn't ugly, but at times she wished she were, because people like James Potter would not notice her. Well, it wasn't like he had a crush on her, no they were just friends, but at times she wished other wise. Her head was mass of fiery red curls, she was 5' 5 (though was not blessed with the best chest) She hated her porcelain complexion, for it made her look as if she were fragile, though most that got in her way found out other wise. Her almond shaped eyes were emerald green the most interesting thing that she had.

Now, she hadn't always been in love with James Potter, no she started suspecting it after fifth year. James, who had never given up a chance to ask her out, got tired of waiting and gave up on her. Going and dating other people seemed to be on his mind, but boy was he pissed when he found that Lily started dating Nick Potter, James' younger brother. Lily was a year behind James who was now in his final year at Hogwarts.

It also seemed strange that when looked upon closely you could see lily staring at James when come time for meals, or when they were in the halls together. Most people didn't know that, but Lily's friends did, and they never missed a chance to tease her about it.

"Lily! Lily! LILY! Stop daydreaming and move your lazy bum!" One of Lily's friends said. Lily quickly picked up her books and turned in her paper and walked out of charms. She wasn't daydreaming she was deep in thought… about James Potter.

"Were you thinking about a certain, Potter?" Candice teased and watched in satisfaction as her friend turned red. Lily quickly shook her head and continued to walk.

"Sure you weren't I mean James Potter---"

"What about me?" a male voice cut in. Lily started walking faster but was grabbed by the wrist as Starla went by. Candice grinned evilly getting that glint in her eye that most people hated. "Oh, we were just asking Lily, uif ehse fus thiknig" Candice was not able to finish in legible words as Lily covered her mouth with her hand.

"Nothing, I said nothing she confused you with your brother", at this James' face darkened, " I was saying something about Potter and she thought it was you!" Lily lied turning red and running off, dragging her friends' behind her.

"You conniving little rats! I thought you would know better! Can I not trust you people with a secret anymore? If I had wanted James to know that I liked him I would have told Sirius, and said to keep it a secret!" Lily ranted heading into the Great Hall for dinner.

They placed themselves at the end of the table, and were soon joined by the Maurders. Which consisted of the most three sought after guys in school.

(Peter is not in this story he has no life to talk about) The unofficial leader was James Potter who at seventeen was nicely sculpted. He was tall about 6'2. Hazel eyes, with bits of green, and blue. They were dizzy eyes and most of the time when Lily and James would keep eye contact she would get lost in them. His hair was jet-black, and stood everywhere and gave him the just out of bed look. On his face were thin oval shaped, gold-rimmed glasses that made him look sophisticated. And very handsome in the least he was known for breaking girls hearts more then needed to be done, but nonetheless, he was nice, smart, and very hot. And loved to play pranks like most of the people in his group.

Sirius Black was more of a ladies man he had his fair share of women. He like James was nicely sculpted. He had long black, shaggy hair that most girls liked to run their hands through. His eyes were crystal blue that often sparkled with a mischievous glint. He often acted stupid but he was rather smart. He was about 6'3, and loved to play pranks.

Then there was Remus Lupin. Who was always rather tired, but all of the girls knew why. He was a werewolf. He was a bit shorter the James standing at 6'1. His hair was chestnut with streaks of silver in it. He was still handsome. His eyes were a jade green color with flecks of hazel. He often kept the rest of his friends out of trouble.

Sirius sat down beside Starla who at this moment glared at Sirius and pushed off his arm. Starla had a crush on him, but was too stubborn to admit it. Remus sat on one side of Lily and James on the other. She smiled and started eating.

"So, Lils what's up?" James asked her not being able to find the jar of pumpkin, so he took Lily's and drained it. Wiping his mouth he smiled at Lily who was glaring at him.

"Man, Prongs if looks could kill…" Sirius started.

"Yes, if looks could kill I would have been dead a long time ago".

Lily smiled at the two washing in their good moods, and making her a bit happier.

"PRONGS, BUBBY WAKEY, WAKEY! Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs. James groaned and rolled over, "No, you don't rise shine butter cup!" Sirius yelled again. James snorted pulled the blanket over his head and buried himself deeper. Sirius ripped the blankets off James body grabbed the pillow and hit him with it, and then proceeded to dump a bucket of ice cold water on his head. James snarled and lunged at Sirius.

"You bloody little shit!" James yelled, cursing Sirius' hair silver and green.

"No, what have you done to me! I'm a freaking Slytherin mascot!" Sirius proclaimed rather loudly. James got off of Sirius and put on his clothes walking down the stairs and dragging Sirius behind him.

"I like eggs, do you like eggs? I mean if you don't like eggs then you must be crazy, and you need to go see a shrink, but that would do any good, because all they do is sit in a chair and listen to our problems, and who wants to listen to this. All they do is scribble and look at you like they care—James are you listing to me?" Sirius asked.

"Umm…no I cut you off somewhere at "do you like eggs" James said looking at him. Sirius nodded his head and, "Okay, I'll start over".

"I like eggs, do you like eggs? I mean if you don't like eggs then you must be crazy, and you need to go see a shrink, but that would do any good, because all they do is sit in a chair and listen to our problems, and who wants to listen to this. All they do is scribble and look at you like they care, and say things like "that's so bad", and "how does that make you feel", through all of this Sirius said it really fast. James looked at Remus for help.

"How much sugar did you give him?" James asked. At the word sugar Sirius stopped causing them to crash together. Sirius looked around quickly.

"Sugar, where's sugar", Sirius asked hyperly (I don't think that that was a word)

Lily who had caught up them looked at Sirius strangely, fearing for his and other people's sanity.

"Oh, my is he always like that?" Lily asked. James smirked and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, trust me he's worse".

And threw all of this they failed to see the fuming Nick Potter behind them.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so if you like it Review and no flames are welcome. I do need a beta and I have in mind of one person I want, and if she reviews for the beta I will stop looking at every body else's. So, you know e-mail me, IM, or review. I hope you will like this version better. I want at least three more reviews before I update. ****


	2. Chapter Two

The Worst Thing You Could Ever Do

**_Chapter Three_**

**Author's Note: **Okay, after a long nights sleep and my rather high anticipation for your reviews I decided to write anther chapter. Yet, here I am still with out a **BETA!!!!!!!!! **Please, will someone have a heart and please beta my pathetic attempt at writing a story! This story I have been retyping is going to be a bit more sexual. Yes, the rating might go up probably about the 5th chapter. Hey, I may only be 13, but I'm sure most 13 year olds know what sex is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot.

It wasn't as if Lily and Nick had a strong relationship. No, it was an on off relationship. They'd get back together when they needed a good screw. Which has only happened once or twice. (Okay people Lily is not a slut! She is just like almost every other 16 year old girl, she likes to get laid, hey at least it's by the same person!)

Lily sighed and sat straight up in her chair having just been glared at by her teacher, Professor Mcgonagall.

"Is there something the matter Miss. Evans?" Mcgonagall asked sternly. Lily blushed and shook her head.

"Good, then maybe you could answer the question, I just asked?" Lily blushed and went through her choices she had no idea what to do.

"Umm… I'm not feeling good could I go to the infirmary please?" Lily asked looking dizzy, which she was faking, Mcgonagall shook her head and sighed, "I give up! Yes, you can go".

Lily burst out of the room and straight into somebody's arms.

"So, tell me Lily how long have you been screwing my brother behind my back?" came the sneering voice of Nick Potter. Lily stiffened and pushed him away.

"I don't know what you're talking about, we're just friends".

"Fuck buddies is more like it!" Nick snarled twisting her arm behind her back. She gasped out in pain, and slapped him.

"What did you do that for!?" Nick yelled at her retreating figure. Lily sighed she was already used to this, but she knew Nick loved her. He was a little possessive at times, but that was only when he saw her with another guy.

Nick was the spitting image of James though a bit shorter. Standing at 6'0 he was still taller then Lily. His hair was jet black and messy just the same, not as built as James but still enough to have girls fall at his feet. His eyes were a dark blue color that reminded her of the ocean. He did not wear glasses but Lily thought James still looked better then Nick.

Nick caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He buried his head in her hair. Letting in her sweet scent and then he smirked that evil I-have-a-plot-on-my-mind-smirk. That smirk is what nobody would see.

"I'm sorry Lily, I was just so mad I thought that you had left me", Nick mumbled, " I couldn't think about losing you especially not to my brother". Lily gave in and hugged him.

"It's okay, I won't be leaving you anytime soon". Nick let her go groped her ass and went on. Lily looked a bit scandalized, and leaned against the wall. That's the way James found her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Lily looked in his eyes and melted.

"Nothing important", Lily stated.

"Come on if it makes you this way then it has to be important", James, replied calmly. Lily nodded her head and opened her mouth.

"Your brother grouped my ass, and accused me of sleeping with you, happy now?!" Lily snapped at James, who looked a bit miffed.

"Me sleep with you! HA! Why would I do something like that", James laughed. Lily's face turned red. She crossed her arms, stomped her feet and walked off. Ignoring the apologies that followed her departure.

"Lily, I didn't mean it like that, I promise!" James yelled Lily still ignored him. Though mind you, it was very hard to ignore James Potter. She did it anyway and locked herself in her room refusing as Starla and Candice tried to persuade her out.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know short and stupid and boring. Yes, but every other has some boring parts in their story, well all the one I've read do. Okay, so I am still without a beta! I don't care how crummy you are! It doesn't matter, because I still want one! Okay, read, review, and be happy.


End file.
